Coming Home
by Mach2K
Summary: Set after OOT. After 10 years of travel, Link returns to Hyrule during Kerzenacht, the Hylian winter holiday. Never too late for a Christmas story, is it?
1. Chapter 1

How long had it been? Too long, Link knew, as he lay awake on the warm sands. He left Hyrule ten or so years ago, not long after becoming a boy again. His wanderlust hadn't bothered him as a child, but now it did. He had no idea of the seasons in his homeland- the new places he'd seen were their own set of rules against the seasons. Somehow he followed his heart to places that needed him, doing what he saw now as meaningless tasks- slaying mammoth lizards here and there, striking down the wicked and cruel with a sharp wit and a sharper blade- certainly not the legendary Sword of Evil's Bane, goddesses no- that was resting peacefully in the temple of time, to not be seen again by himself or Zelda.

Link stared up at the strange stars, looking for the familiar image of Nayru's eye- a massive cloud that dazzled with stars. Despite knowing this constellation from his childhood, he had not seen it in years. Now he stared at new collections, a few which he gave crude shapes and names to, for following his way. He looked at the one he called Zora's Fin, a simple arch of stars that pointed, according to the setting sun, northward. Link sat up and dusted some of the glittery white sand from his clothing. His horse was standing nearby, eyeing him resentfully. He'd given her a few days of restful, slow riding, and she was just learning to take that for granted. They would wait until morning before heading back to the dense forests and grassy moors of Hyrule.

-

Zelda was once again writing on a piece of parchment, her quill scratching away. She was alone in her chambers, a fire crackling in the stone hearth behind her. Her hand was moving faster than the ink could dry, and she was being careful not to smear it. She did not even know if Link had the ability to read, having not seen him in years. Her only reassurance that he was even alive was the fact that her triforce hummed gently when she thought about him, which was quite often. The letters she wrote to him were at first rather civil and simple, friendly, detached. They started with things like, "Be careful out there!" and "Tell me everything!" Over time, they became less like letters and more like personal journal entries, her father's sudden death, her concern for her people, and her painful, unending loneliness. Even with servants, a ladies' court, countless guards and the other sages to commune with, her heart continued to ache for a true connection with someone, anyone.

Her father, a procrastinator in everything, had finally been working on a list of possible suitors for his daughter when the angel of death took his hand. Since then, there had been so much piled upon the young queen's shoulders- funeral arrangements, estates to manage, people to address, dignitaries to inform. The list of suitors she had glanced at once or twice while going through her father's things. It was a dismal list- Hyrule was so large, they had friendly connections with some of the neighboring countries, but it took weeks of travel to get to the others. Her father had never gotten to these places to propose marriage to his daughter, which would have been quite the lucrative offer. Either procrastination, a fierce fatherly protection of his only child, or the disdain at turning over lands to another kingdom entirely had prevented these negotiations happening sooner.

The people were whole-heartedly supportive of Zelda, which she found heartening- a few grumbling dukes were quieted when they realised how capable she was (for a woman, of course). But with the shock of her father's death wearing off, some had been convinced there was need for a king, certainly not out of concern for Zelda's health, but because it "wasn't right" to have a woman running a KINGdom. Snickers and rumors abounded that Zelda was damaged goods by the hands of a few rowdy knights, others that she didn't even care for the stronger sex, and still more that she had become hideously disfigured in an equestrian accident, and no prince in his right mind would marry her for fear of equally disfigured children. These last rumors, though, were put to rest at a solemn Kerzenacht ceremony a few years back, when she appeared in the snowy castle market to hand out food and clothing to the needy.

Zelda hissed and dropped her quill carefully back into its inkwell- her right wrist throbbed in pain. The royal doctor had insisted on her resting it more and writing less, and she'd failed to pay attention. To take her mind off the pain, she stood and walked to the window, peering out at the winter day. The sky was a deep steely grey, and the snow fell gently atop the massive drifts. Even Death Mountain looked bleak, quietly puffing a small cloud of smoke now and again, like an old man's pipe. This was normal winter in Hyrule- the worst snowstorm Zelda could remember in a while, but normal for this northern region. She pressed her aching wrist against the stained glass of her window, and the bitter chill helped to ease the throbbing ache. She smiled at memories of winters long past, waking up early on Noelmas to open presents from Father Nichol, making snow fairies, and attending the celebration feast at midnight on Kerzenacht.

She turned her head away and went to her little desk, tucking the half-written letter away in a drawer with hundreds of others. She'd never sent any out, not sure how to reach him with any. Zelda carefully slid the drawer closed and decided to head downstairs for something to eat.

-

Link wrapped his heavy cloak closer around himself, frowning and also trying to warm his horse's poor flanks with the ends of it. "Forgot this part of home," he muttered darkly, rubbing his hands together and then pressing them along his horse's neck. She snorted gently, continuing on carefully through the drifts nearly brushing along Link's boots.

The bleak landscape made all of Hyrule look smaller than Link remembered, and the castle appeared as a child's plaything in the distance. They topped a small hill, and he carefully dismounted, the snow up to his waist. Grasping Epona's reins in one hand, he led her along the edge of the hill, feeling carefully with his feet for the footpath he knew would be around here. Even with careful shuffling, he nearly twisted his ankle when he stumbled into a small pit, and letting go of his horse, sunk down into the snow to see what it was. "These look like… carriage wheels or something?" he muttered. It shouldn't have surprised him that Hyrule's pathways would have become wider and used by wheeled carts. Link shuffled through the snow to give himself an idea of how wide they were, and led Epona along by her reins on the outside of the ruts, himself inside of them. They approached the castle slowly, Link almost certain his legs were going numb in the snow. He hailed to the castle guards, watching them over the distance. After a few minutes, they waved back, and started heading towards him. Their neat, smart armor, heavy fur cloaks, and clean shaven faces only served to remind Link of his own beggar's appearance, but even if they did not believe he was a trusted friend of the princess, they would ensure he had some warmth and comfort. "My name is Link, I am a good friend of the Princess Zelda," he explained. The soldiers nodded and brought him inside. "Come, we'll take you to get something warm to eat, and your horse will be put in a stable." The soldier reached for Epona's reins, at which she began to buck nervously. "No, no no no- I'll do it. She's very skittish." Link patted her snout and nodded to the soldiers, keeping her comforted.

Link was soon sitting at a small wooden table sipping at a bowl of broth, trying not to chug the scalding liquid. A few soldiers had been sent to ask the queen if she knew of this fellow, or if he was not simply crazed from the cold. As a few remaining men watched him, though, they were strongly convinced that this tanned man was in his right mind. He looked around from time to time, studying the place as if he were a curious forest animal. Zelda had been in the kitchen, sitting with a few scullery maids (something she'd done since she was little- though she was of royal blood, she was no more special than the women who cooked for her, and had been taught this all her life) and nibbling on a honey biscuit when the reserved guard came to ask her about this stranger. Her pale face set him on edge, but when she stood up briskly and demanded to be taken to this man, the guard met with obedience- what more could he do?

Guards jumped to attention in her path. She shoved open the door to the soldier's quarters, breathing hard from her brisk walk, face flushed. She looked around at the familiar gleaming armor of her knights, then at the deeply tanned stranger sitting at the table, who hurried to drop his half-empty bowl and stand. They stared at each other for a long time, taking in the changes in the other's face and stature. Link knew her and didn't at once- he knew the child, but not the woman she'd become. Zelda, always a little shy, was the first to break their eye contact. She waved her hand at the guards around them. "Dismissed- go, um… just- just go," she mumbled, grabbing a nearby chair to brace herself.

The guards eyed her, then Link, and slowly shuffled out the door. She went back to gazing at him, their eyes locked, Zelda searching, Link studying, sizing her up. He finally cracked and broke into a grin. Zelda choked out a laugh, then fell into the chair she'd previously been clutching, laughing harder. Link joined, falling back into his chair as well, and they roared until tears fell from their eyes. They panted slowly to a stop, Zelda running her fingers back through her hair, Link holding his sides in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're queen now," he murmured as they walked through the cold castle.

Zelda wrapped her heavy robes closer around her body. "Yes. My father died quite suddenly."

Link nodded, warming up quickly in a new set of clothes, a long sleeved dark green tunic with tan breeches and a soft grey cloak. Their shoes thudded hard on the stone floor and echoed off the walls. A shy silence lay pregnant between their whispered words; neither of them daring to bring up Link's deeds. Zelda rubbed her hands together, starting the long climb up the stairs leading to her writing room. "Zelda…" he murmured about halfway up. She turned her head as she continued to climb.

"Yes?"

"Does anyone remember? Besides us?"

She blinked and paused on the stairs, touching her chin. "Well, I know Impa remembers, but only because you and I were children when you released that temple. But I have kept out of contact from the others, so that they can live on peacefully."

They stood on the stairs in awkward silence for a moment, and Zelda reluctantly turned, heading up them once more.

-

Link sat down in a chair she provided, Zelda taking her place at her writing desk, folding her hands. "Link, I consider you a hero. You know this, right?" He nodded, and Zelda fumbled for a drawer, reaching in and pulling out a pin the size of her palm. It was in the shape of the Royal Family crest, a triforce with a ribbon of gold layered over the bottom and a handcrafted vine around the entire thing forming a thin circle. Zelda leaned forward and carefully pinned it through his shirt, patting it in place. "There." She smiled quickly, folding her hands in her lap. Link looked down at the pin, then looked back to Zelda. "Princess, tell me how you've been. Please." Zelda nodded, sitting back in her chair. "I've been… since my father died," -Link nodded- "I've pretty much been running Hyrule all by myself."

"How are you holding up with that?" he asked softly.

Zelda shrugged. "As well as can be. I think everyone is starting to get used to the idea of a queen with no king."

Link sat back in his chair. "You're ruling alone?"

She nodded and shrugged in reply. "I can't think of any possible suitors. None that appeal to me, anyway." Zelda sighed and tossed her hair out of her face. "Well, we should find you somewhere to stay, shouldn't we?" She stood up, smoothing her skirts, and Link stood, offering her his arm. She smiled and took it.

-

Zelda led him to the men's hall, where the soldiers had their barracks. "I hope you will be okay with staying here." Link shrugged. "Anywhere is fine, my lady." She nodded, knocking on the first door on their left.

A tired-looking man with a grey beard opened it, and bowed. "Hello, your majesty."

"Hello, Corinth." Zelda cleared her throat. "This is an old friend of mine, his name is Link. He needs a place to sleep. Do you have room in the barracks?"

Corinth seemed to think about it before nodding slowly. "Yes, I believe we do. Come with me." He led them down the hall.

"You're home in time for Kerzenacht, Link." said Zelda softly as they walked.

Link nodded. "That is good. We're the only country with that celebration that I have seen."

Zelda smiled. "I always rather liked winter, you know? The quiet hush of the snow, the stillness of the air, the mournful tolling of the bells on Kerzenacht." She sighed, tilting her head upwards. "It might snow later tonight. It will be a nice night for a walk, if you would like to go with me."

"I would like that, your majesty."

-

Later that evening, Zelda sat in her writing room, sorting the hundreds of letters she'd written, from the first to the latest. The oldest papers had aged some, which helped her greatly in sorting. She shuffled idly through them when she felt finished, making sure they were all in order. Her handwriting had degraded with her aching wrist, but she hoped Link would still be able to read them. She tied them together with a bit of ribbon and stuck them back in the bottom drawer when someone knocked on the door. "Come in, please."

Link slowly opened the door and bowed. "Hello, your majesty."

Zelda bowed her head and stood, gathering up her heavy cloak. "What time is it, Link?" He glanced outside at the full moon, bright as the sun in the night. "It is about midnight, my lady."

She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and Link took her arm, leading her out of the room and down the stairs, then outside into the snow. "Tell me where you've been." Zelda asked softly.

-

Link's adventures of everywhere he'd been took a few hours. The snow began to fall again as he talked, the moon still clear and bright. Flakes of white collected in their hair and on their shoulders. They sat down on a bench outside the castle, their hands tucked inside their capes to keep warm. He told her about beaches where snow never fell, and places where that was all that happened. About huge forests to rival the Lost Woods, and all the people he'd met that were just as colorful as the races they were familiar with. Zelda listened without questions to break his chain of thought. She waited until he finished with approaching the castle. "It sounds like you had so many wonderful adventures, Link."

"Yes, my lady, I'd like to think I did."

She turned to him, her eyes searching. "You were gone so long. Did you ever want to come back?"

Link sighed. "Obviously I did want to, I just… No one knew who I was, princess. I just wanted to go to a place where I'd never interacted with the people, where it would make sense that they wouldn't know me. I couldn't stay here and look at these people every day and not have them recognize me or my deeds, and I didn't want to come by you one day and realize you didn't remember anymore either. All the things I did, all the people I saved, all the cities I helped, and no one remembered that, Zelda! And it angered me." He gritted his teeth against the cold chill on his face.

Zelda stared at him with open eyes. His painful admission scared her. "Link. I did remember. I remembered every second of your work, every moment."

"I know you did, at least now I know you did." Link shook his head. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to snap like that. Please forgive me."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "You were not the only one who felt forgotten and ignored, Link. I did not question you leaving. But I questioned when you would not return. And there was no one I could talk to about anything we'd done. There was no one who understood what we had done. There were only women who just wanted to be nice to me because I was royalty and men who only wanted to marry me because I was royalty and…" She clenched her hands into fists, closing her eyes and taking slow breaths. "Link, I am glad you came back."

"So am I."

"I missed you very much."

"So did I."

Zelda hugged onto him again, taking deep breaths.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Link sat at a long wooden table with the other soldiers, eating oatmeal with them. They eyed him suspiciously- he looked healthy and sane for a homeless straggler. They were used to random men staying around for a few days until Zelda could find them a place outside of the castle. She didn't like keeping unfamiliar men around, which was also why she usually put them in the soldier's quarters. If they exhibited suspicious behaviors, the soldiers were there to keep them under control. Corinth marched up and put a heavy hand on Link's shoulder. "I would like a word with you in private."

Link stood up and followed Corinth out of the mess hall into the corridor. Corinth wheeled and folded his arms. "Where were you last night?"

Link stepped back. "I'm sorry?"

Corinth sighed. "We noted you had gone missing in the night, Link. Where did you go?" Link folded his arms in return. "The queen requested a private audience with me."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

Corinth stepped forward, practically nose to nose with the shorter male. "If I find you're creepin' around, aimin' to make off with anything that belongs to her royal majesty, I'll throw you out in the snow so fast yer nose'll bleed. And I mean anythin'." Corinth did not usually speak with an accent- it seemed the sort of thing that only occurred while he was agitated. Angrily, he turned and walked down the corridor. "Go back to your breakfast." Link growled and turned the opposite way. He'd lost his appetite.

-

"So, Link, is it?" asked a young soldier, sleeping on the bunk next to Link's.

"Hm."

"You an' the queen are good friends."

"Well, I don't know if I would say that. I know her though."

"Yeah? How well do you know her?" The soldier rolled his tongue out at Link, laughing. His laughter kicked up a storm of braying from the rest of the soldiers in the room.

"It's not like that. She and I are just friends!" Link tried to explain. He clenched his hands into fists and got up from the bed, walking out.

"Go an' see her, eh?"

"Give 'er a kiss for us!" The laughter stopped as the door slammed shut. Link's face burned with anger. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, his heart pounding in his ears. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, walking through the castle. He headed outside and stood in the cold, letting it soothe his anger down. If they knew what he'd done for Hyrule, they would be treating him with respect. They would be bowing to him in the corridors. But as it was, they ignored him, which was better than being mocked, but not much. Already, he felt the urge to wander building. But Zelda remembered him, had missed him. Link cursed and spat into the snow and whirled back around, going in.

He busied himself in the library, flipping idly through books that he had no interest in reading. He knew how. A woman in a distant land where the sun shined all the time and the water was always cool and salty showed him how to read. She wanted to show him more, but he politely declined and kept the reading lessons. Oh, the women he'd encountered (and how he'd spared telling Zelda about any of them)! Tall, pale women that spoke only a strange language that was both musical and rough, short women with fiery hair and tempers, women that were trying to marry him to either themselves or their daughters. Princesses to peasants, they'd tried to get hold of him.

Link yawned, staring at the book he held, reading a line six or so times. He wondered if he could get away with sleeping in the library, though if Corinth caught him he might think Link was waiting for the princess. The situation bothered him deeply. Why did it matter if he was friends with Zelda or not? He set the book down and stood up, leaving the library.

-

Zelda hummed, brushing her hair in her bedroom mirror. She paused when someone knocked at her bedroom door and opened it, staring at her visitor.

"My lady, it seems that you are the only one who finds my presence welcoming here." Link was wearing his heavy cloak, and looked tired and frustrated.

"Link, what is going on?" She touched his shoulder, looking into his face.

Link sighed and folded his arms. "I don't get along very well with the soldiers, or their leader."

Zelda invited him in and sat down in one chair, Link joining her in another. "I'm sorry, Link, I just find it surprising that you're not getting along with them."

"It's because they treat me insultingly. And Corinth suspects that I am a… thief." He didn't want to tell her the real reason Corinth was suspicious.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "This is most troubling. Corinth has been faithful to me since I was a child."

Link bit his lip. "Your majesty, I wanted to leave last night. I was ready to pack up and take off without saying good bye. But I didn't want you to think I had forgotten you, because it was so refreshing that you remembered me. I owe you more than slinking off in the middle of the night."

Zelda laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "And you don't even know; I would have sent the guards after you to drag you back here."

Link tilted his head. "What?"

Zelda blushed. "It's just- it's refreshing because you know me. I can talk to you without you bowing and scraping. I can finally talk to someone without feeling like I have to censor myself." She sighed and reached forward, taking his hand in hers. "Link. Please. What can I do to get you to stay? I'll give you your own room, I'll give you a guard position, I'll give you—

Link grabbed her shoulders. "Stop, stop, stop, stop."

She was trembling, and clung to Link tightly. "Don't leave me, please. I've been trapped alone here for so long, I couldn't bear it. I was nearly ready to get a horse and take off after you." She burst into laughter and tears, Link hugging her, feeling a little confused.

"You could always come with me," he said with a faint grin.

She shook her head. "I'd give anything to do just that." She sighed and straightened, one hand to her chest. "I will give you your own room and servants. Anything you need, just let them know and they will get it for you." Zelda stood and pulled a long red cord.

"My lady, I told you that you don't need to do that."

"I want to, okay? I want to do it. I owe you this much." Zelda stood up as the servant she called for showed up, as did Link. "We are to give Master Link here a room. What ones do we have available?"

The servant nodded. "What about one of the guest rooms? We have so many that aren't used often."

Zelda nodded. "Take us to the one in the north tower."

-

The north tower was across the castle from the tower Zelda resided in. "It has a bit of a draft," Zelda warned, "but a lovely view of the mountains, and it gets warm breezes in the spring and stays cool in the summer." Link didn't bother to mention he wasn't thinking that far ahead yet. The room was large, with a hardwood floor, a writing desk and chair positioned at a window, and a bed already made up.

Zelda nodded. "If you ever need to summon your servants, you need merely pull this red cord near the door. They will bring you breakfast, tea, and dinner every day. You will have full use of the royal baths, the royal stables for your horse as opposed to the soldiers' stables, and…" she paused and looked to the servant. "What am I forgetting?" The servant, new and shy of the queen, shrugged.

Zelda sighed and turned back. "Well, anything you need, just ask. They'll be sure to help you." She turned and left the room quickly, and Link and the servant stared at each other for a few minutes. Link looked around, and smiled at the servant, trying to be friendly. She blushed and avoided his eyes instead. "You can go, if you wish." She nodded and bowed, rushing out the door quickly.

-

Corinth looked up at the door, hearing a knock upon it. Before he could say, 'come in', however, it was opened, and Zelda was staring at him with fury he'd not seen in her before. He stepped back, staring at her in surprise. "My lady, what is-"

"How _dare_ you treat a friend of the queen like a common thief?! How dare you fail to keep your men in line around a royal guest?! We are NOT amused by this, Corinth! Not amused at all!" She pointed a finger at him, her back straight, making her seem taller than she usually was. "We demand a personal apology written to him in one hour, or it will be your job." Zelda wheeled on one foot and left the room, her heart pounding. Her steps were quick and hard, and everyone in the halls immediately stepped to the side, out of her way. She snapped her fingers, two servants immediately rushing to her with a long cloak in their hands, dancing alongside her in an effort to fasten it around her neck and keep up with her fast pace.

She was heading west towards the royal stables, preparing to blow off the pent-up anger that continued mounting higher and higher. As she headed towards them, she could see the stable boys trying to gently maneuver Link's horse towards the royal stables from the soldiers'. They stopped and bowed to her, and to their shock(and Zelda's), so did the horse, standing with its hooves together and its nose brushing over the snow. She finally entered the warm stables and went to her horse, a powerful silvery beast that snorted gently against her forehead in greeting. Zelda opened the stable and led her out, putting on the reins and saddle before getting her outside, mounting, and taking off towards the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Link looked up from his tea at the servant entering his room, out of breath. "Master Link, the queen has… gone missing. We don't know where she went. She took her horse and left—

Link was already on his feet, running down the stairs. "Which way are the stables?" he asked the girl that had told him of the queen's sudden leave.

"This way!" She led him out to the royal stables, where the stable boys had finally managed to get his horse into a stall and were preparing to shut her in. Link grabbed hold of her and hopped on, bareback, and took off out of the stables towards the woods, looking at the snowy ground and following the galloping tracks.

The snow thinned considerably to a light powder in the woods, which made it hard to find Zelda, but easier for the horse. Link kept his eyes out, listening and looking for another human form. Zelda hadn't gone very deep- there was a clearing several yards in, and she sat alone on a small stump, her face in her hands. Link climbed down and patted his horse gently before walking into the clearing. "Zelda?" She startled when he spoke, her eyes red and puffy with tears, her expression angry. Link slowly approached her and touched her shoulder. "Hey."

Zelda looked up at him, then down at her hands, now in her lap. "Hey." Link sat down on the stump next to her- there was barely enough room, and folded his hands together. "I really hate it sometimes, you know? Running a country all by yourself, it's too much for one person." Link nodded. "I just want to leave. I just want to run away for a few years and come back later. And you got to! You got to run away, you got to leave these people behind. You didn't even have to come back! You could have just, never come back!" Her tears started afresh. "Why did you come back?!"

Link sighed and hugged her close. "Because I had to."

Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around him, shaking, digging her nails in. "Don't leave me. Do not leave without me. Ever."

"I won't, I won't." Link whispered. "I promise."

-

They headed back, their horses at a slow pace in the snow. Heavy clouds were rolling in overhead, and a few flakes started to drift down reluctantly. Their horses were stabled and themselves were inside in the grand hall, in massive chairs before a large fireplace with a roaring fire inside. Servants brought them hot cocoa and biscuits smeared with cool cream and powdered with fine sugar- they both ate slowly, taking their time. Zelda fidgeted with her tea spoon as Link watched the fire, lost deep in thought. "Link, I would appreciate if you would join me for the Kerzenacht candle-lighting." He did not respond right away, his large eyes fixated on the crackling flames. "Link." She repeated in a louder voice.

He jumped as if she'd touched him, and turned towards her. "Sorry, your majesty."

Zelda looked at him with a faint smile on her mouth, and shook her head. "The Kerzenacht candle-lighting is at midnight before the mass. I would like for you to accompany me."

Link idly ran his finger along the edge of his cocoa mug and looked at Zelda. "And what would that require?"

-

Snow continued to fall in thick piles, fluffy and heavy. It made a satisfying crunch under Link's boots as he walked around the courtyard. The flowers were sleeping, their bushes and stalks hard, dry, and brown, brittle. He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. Being in his own room with servants was still strange, almost uncomfortable. He'd accepted Corinth's vocal apology and the letter, but never read the latter, and it sat, seal unbroken, in the bottom drawer of his desk.

So did Zelda's letters, in her own desk. She'd lay in bed on particularly harsh days while the snow flurried, a maid tending to the fire in her room, reading through letters from other kingdoms' princes, wondering if she was doing well after her father's death and if she needed assistance in any matters. They disgusted her—the letters were thinly disguised insults of her capabilities. Anyone who felt she was incapable of taking care of herself would only be likely to smother her and take over her kingdom without her watching. Link would come to her room time to time and they would have tea together, sitting at her table near the fire. There wasn't much to do, really. Link's horse eyed him with disdain if he even approached her with thoughts of taking her from the warm stables and out into the thigh-high snow. Link hated sitting around, doing nothing. Occasionally he would wander to the library and look over the books, wandering idly. He kept his cloak on near constantly, it was so cold in parts of the castle. The snow continued to fly, and Kerzenacht drew closer quickly.

-

Pacing nervously, Link was out in the gardens, wearing his cloak. He had nothing for Zelda, and many of the shops in the market place were closed for the holiday. He found himself wandering aimlessly in the gardens, staring at their heavy, snow-laden branches. Link wandered on the paths, going deeper and deeper until he came across a large, open, circular area. There were tall shrubs, shielding him into the little space, and a few small benches around the perimeter. In the center was a mass of rose bushes, for the most part dead, except for the very center and the tallest bush. A single white rose, rising defiantly, every petal edged lightly with ice and snow, caught his eye. Link stared at it in near disbelief. Zelda would never believe he'd found it, and he found himself torn between taking it to her and bringing her down to it. He chose on the latter, and worked his way through the maze-like gardens, back up to the castle and inside. Upon reaching his rooms, he stopped dead and stared at the young woman inside them, a maid girl. She bowed humbly; it was the same girl that had been there to show him his new rooms. "Master Link, pardon the intrusion, but the Queen has requested that I assist you in preparing for the Kerzenacht ceremonies."

Link raised his eyebrows. "What… does that entail, exactly?"

The maid squirmed in her spot. "Ah… general… cleaning, redressing, for presentableness, you see."

Link nodded slowly. "Well, I think I can accomplish these things well on my own, so if you—

"No, no, I was ordered to assist you today."

Link wrinkled his nose. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm comfortable with this."

The maid bowed again. "I cannot help that, Master Link. I'm sorry."

He sighed and shrugged. "Very well."

-

It was at least two hours later. Almost every inch of Link's skin felt scrubbed raw, even his scalp. The maid hadn't been entirely truthful on Zelda's opinion of cleanliness and how it differed from his own, and was ordered specifically to ensure he was forced to endure an hour long bath with rigorous scrubbing, with soap far more slippery and lathery than he was used to. A different kind of slippery soap was used thoroughly in his hair, the maid scrubbing down deep against his head. It now rested in a thoroughly brushed, lightly waxed side part on his head, swept back from his brow in a gentle curve. His nails had been cut evenly and short, though he'd managed to luck out when the maid went after his man with the soap, coming up with the excuse of 'religious reasons' why she could not go after him down there. He sat now in a robe tied tight around his waist, waiting for the maid to come back with his new, clean clothes he was to wear to the ceremony. As Zelda's accompaniment, he had to match her in appearance.

Right now, the maids were whispering to each other midway between the queen and her soldier's rooms. Zelda found herself feeling nervous over the ceremony; she had to look good and strong, and Link's clothing was a reflection of hers, for unity and some other things her father had never fully explained.

Finally, her maid returned. "Master Link requested the deep red velveteen."

Zelda's heart leaped in her chest- she'd been hoping for the red. It was a strong, royal color, and she rarely wore it, hating the connotation of power that came with its brilliant hue. But for tonight when she had to represent the entirety of Hyrule to the entirety of Hyrule, it was perfect.

Link's maid finally returned to him, carrying a set of clean clothes- a white, long sleeved undershirt with wide, puffed sleeves, a deep red velveteen tunic to wear over it, and tan breeches with dark brown deerskin boots. She and him had miscommunication- she was trying to dress him, and he was trying to dress himself. The maid helped him lace up the sleeves, where little windows were cut into the red tunic sleeves to expose glimpses of the white cloth underneath. Link didn't understand this, nor did he understand why it was 'the style', as his maid said. She placed a heavy belt around his waist, with a sword sheath embroidered in gold and red. "The sword is in another room," she explained before he could ask. "We will grab it before you get outside." She added quick final touches, such as a small coronet upon his head, rose gold and rubies with yellow gold filigree. When Link finally managed a glance at himself in the mirror, he stared. He never thought he would actually look like a king, much less play the part of one (which was exactly what he was doing, though he wouldn't realize it until Zelda told him). Finally, the maid escorted him out and into the treasury, which held more than just money- it held many of the antique weapons of the great kings and queens that previously ran Hyrule. The maid brought forth the traditional Kerzenacht sword, said to be the first Hyrule king's sword, used to bless the evening of Kerzenacht and continue to bring good luck for the family of Hyrule through to Noelmas, and beyond. She bowed, holding it in her fingertips atop thick cloths for specifically this occasion and no other, and placed it into the sheath carefully. She bowed deeply to Link once more, who bowed in return.

-

Finally they entered the main hall, Link standing nervously, picking at the itchy edge of his collar. His hip that the heavy sword was on was already getting quite sore- it was a far heavier weapon than the other swords he'd dealt with. Finally, Zelda came down from her rooms. Her clothes had a similar theme of red velvet with a white underdress, showing in windows on the sleeves, but she clearly wore a dress as opposed to Link's pants and shirt. Her collar dipped low on her chest, and the skirt flared at the waist, barely an inch above the ground at the front to show shoes embroidered in gold and studded with tiny red crystals, and trailing in a large teardrop shape in the back. A long cape was hooked to her shoulders, the long cape of red chiffon, studded with tiny beads of gold. On her head was her crown, the first crown of the royal queen, all rubies and gold, very similar to the one Link wore. Her long hair was swept back from her face and pinned into place, falling in long waves. She smiled at Link, descending the last of the steps and standing before him. Link bowed low, getting back up when Zelda touched his shoulder. She smiled again, and Link offered her his arm.

-

They walked out together to the balcony where the ceremony would start. There was a large white waxen candle on a tall golden stand already there at the balcony railing. It looked as if it had been burned many times before. Zelda waved to the noblemen and commoners alike gathered before her, smiling. "My good people!" she called. "Solemn Kerzenacht, and merry Noelmas!" Cheers started up again- she silenced them by raising both her hands in the air. "I wish to thank you for coming! I am honored by your presence!" She raised a goblet here. "All year round, most of you drink to me, to honor me. But on this night, I drink to you, to honor you, your families, and your friends." She took the goblet and drank deeply, the entire thing. A tiny drop of red wine beaded at the corner of her mouth, she dabbed it away with the back of her hand when she had finished, setting the goblet down carefully. "And now, to light the candle that unites us on this night, the candle that burns all night as a testament to our longevity, and our country's longevity." Here, she took up a long wooden match, already a little wobbly from the wine. Nervousness, one of Zelda's demons, hadn't helped her to eat much throughout the day. "Link, help me," she whispered, giggling. He put his hand on hers, helping her strike the match and light the candle with trembling fingers. A few cheers erupted when the wick took to the flame, and Zelda set the match down, still holding Link's hand tight. Her grip was hot on his. "Thank you for joining me on this night, in our Kerzenacht feast!" The crowd cheered again before piling into the castle into the main hall, where a massive banquet was laid out. Ducks, chickens, turkeys, roasted pigs and pheasants, roasted apples, cinnamon pears, oranges with cloves stuck into their ripe rinds, fruit cakes, pies, pound cakes, biscuits, rolls, croissants, pretzels, beer, wine, water, milk, juices- the tables were groaning under their load. Zelda turned to Link with a sigh, clutching her stomach. "Well, let us go get something to eat, hm?" She pulled him along towards the stairs, and his grip tightened.

"Hold on, Zelda. I want to show you something first."

She paused, and nodded. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Link led her to the gardens, using his old marks in the snow to find his way back to the center of the maze-like area. Zelda was getting more and more drunk from the excess of wine and lack of food; the ceremonial wine was hitting her hard. She giggled and stumbled, following along behind him, holding onto his hand tight. Link pulled her closer in the cold, finally breaking through to the little island, sitting down on a bench with her. Their breath was like smoke hanging in the air. Zelda looked around, sighing, before her eyes spotted the rose, which seemed taller and brighter in the moonlight. "Holy…" she whispered upon seeing it. She stood up, a little wobbly, and walked forward, her hands clasped in front of her, just staring.

Link followed her, looking at it. "I didn't want to pick it, for fear it would wilt."

Zelda nodded in understanding. "It's beautiful." She turned to Link with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't pick it."

They looked at each other like this for a bit, before Zelda finally wrapped her arms around Link's neck, closing her eyes and brushing her mouth against his. Link put his hands on her waist, letting their mouths whisper together. His heart pounded in his ears, and his face flushed red. Zelda stepped closer, their bodies pressed together, and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him again and again. Despite his rigorous bathing, he still smelled like the wild outdoors, of deep forests and grassy plains. Zelda sighed as they kissed, tilting her head, wanting the kiss deeper and longer. Link finally pulled her away, stroking her cheek. "Zelda…"

She looked up at him with a hooded gaze. "Meet me in my room later."

Link shook his head. "I can't do that, you know I—

"I order you," she replied sharply, glaring.

Link swallowed hard. To refuse a direct order of the queen was to put your head on the chopping block. He nodded. "Very well. I will meet you tonight."

She nodded and snuggled against Link's chest, tears in her eyes. "I have missed you so much."

Link held her up against his body. "I have missed you as well."

He started helping her back out of the maze and the cold. They stopped in at the celebration, Link's stomach grumbling angrily, and he stocked up on most of the food, trying to get Zelda to eat something as well. She complied reluctantly, eating slivers of duck and slices of bread, thickly buttered, along with some grapes and boiled carrots. Zelda headed up to her room with the help of a couple maids with her food, while Link sat and watched the activities reeling in the room, amazed to see noblemen and peasants talking like people on the same social ground. He ate heartily, and when he felt he could take no more, he retired to his room to change, taking off the coronet and the red tunic. His heart was pounding once again. Was Zelda serious? She was drunk. The worst that could happen is he'd go in and she'd be asleep already.

Slowly, he made his way to Zelda's bedroom, climbing the steps and knocking gently on her bedroom door. Hearing no answer, he carefully opened the door. Zelda was already curled up in bed, her hair unpinned, her red dress and crown and cape set on a chair for the maids to take care of. She still wore the white underdress as a nightgown though, and she was half-asleep. Link approached the bed, making Zelda stir and open her eyes a little wider. She smiled when she saw it was him.

"Oh… hello."

"Hi," he replied softly. She scooted over, patting the bed next to her, and Link took off his shoes before climbing in, sitting up. Zelda pulled him close and rested her cheek on his shoulder, yawning. Link put his arm around her shoulders casually, his cheek atop her head. She pulled away from his shoulder and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him. Her mouth was warm, and she tasted sweet from the desserts she'd finished off her late meal with. Link wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close, Zelda straddling his legs for balance. His hands trailed up along her legs, taking the edge of her night dress with them. Zelda blushed and started untying Link's shirt, pulling it out of his pants to take it off him completely. He wriggled his arms free and put a hand back up her dress to rest on her outer thigh, squeezing it, moving his hand upward to rest on Zelda's bare waist. Her face was flushed with drink and shyness, and she pulled hair out of it, licking her lips. "Link, I've… I've never done this sort of thing before."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I… intercourse, I…"

Link found himself blushing now. Who said it would come to that? Though, he had to admit that he was already warming up for it, his mouth moving to Zelda's neck, his hands moving upwards on her waist. She groaned and arched her neck back, feeling a strange flutter in her heart. Link's mouth was at the base of her throat, above her chest, his hair tickling her chin- and then he pulled away, shaking his head. "Zelda, not like this."

It took her a minute to realize what was happening- she- she'd been rejected? Out of the blue? Zelda stared at Link, absolutely thunderstruck, still whirling with drink. He looked back, his face pink with excitement. The queen frowned and moved back over to him, grabbing him and pinning him down. "My darling hero, I have waited far, far too long for you to come back here to not get what I want, here and now." Link cleared his throat and turned his head away. "Zelda, I can't. You're drunk, it might be that—

Zelda shook her head. "I know it isn't that. I know that it isn't the alcohol. Link, I have been so damn lonely here since you left—

She cut herself off, clearing her throat. Her hand settled there to calm herself, and she closed her eyes. Link watched her, silent, unsure of her next move. Zelda took a slow, deep breath, sinking back down onto the bed and staring at the far wall. Link looked down at his hands. The silence in the room was heavy, and the space between them was thick with awkward distraction. Zelda took a little breath, opening her mouth. "Link…" He looked over to her. She was smiling, but tears were rolling down her cheeks. "By all accounts, you are denying the queen something she wants, and therefore could be executed."

Link raised an eyebrow. "But you won't." he pointed out.

She nodded, wiping her tears away with her hands, sniffling. "I just…" Zelda was out of words, out of things to say. On the wind, outside of the window, massive bells were ringing, sounding out the twelve strokes of midnight on Kerzenacht. "Stay here, tonight." She looked to him, reaching and putting her hand in his. "Stay here with me. You don't have to… to pierce me," she blushed brightly to be so bold, "but just stay. I cannot tell you… how exhausted I am of waking up alone…" Her tears were starting afresh, and Link pulled her close, laying down and pulling her atop of him, kissing her tears from her face. "Don't cry, my queen," he mumbled against her cheek. Zelda shifted, putting her head under his chin, half-laying atop of him. They burrowed down under the sheets, falling asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda woke up with a quiet, growled swear. Her mouth was dry, as if she'd been eating sand, and her head throbbed gently. She shifted, rolling from her side onto her back, and staring up at the ceiling, the grey color of early morning. It was silent outside of her tower, and muffled with the heavy snow. She rolled over onto her other side, blinking sleepily, and staring at the man laying there, breathing softly, still asleep. Link had gotten some stubble in his sleep- his face was peppered lightly with russet and golden hairs. She watched him sleep, curling up into the pillows. The light was so dim in the room; it had to have been quite early yet. She couldn't hear anything stirring outside of their rooms; even the maids were still asleep, it seemed.

Zelda sat up, stretching painfully. Link stirred and rubbed one eye, looking up at Zelda. He cleared his throat and scooted into sitting up, his voice raspy. "What time is it?"

"It's early," she replied; talking only made her own throat feel hoarse. Zelda slipped out of the bed, wandering unevenly to the toilet room, drinking thirstily from the ornate sink tap. She staggered slowly back out into the main bedroom. Link had fallen back asleep, sitting up. Zelda crawled into the bed next to him, rubbing her feet together under the warm blankets. She turned and looked over at Link, then down to her hands. Slowly, Zelda slid closer, resting her cheek on Link's shoulder. Link stirred and blinked awake, looking over to the queen with a sleepy half-smile. "Ah? Sorry, I fell back asleep."

She shook her head in response. "It's okay. I should go back to sleep myself. Can't, though."

Link nodded in understanding, and pulled Zelda close, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She shifted and turned, half-climbing into his lap and kissing him. Link sat very still, waiting, watching her. Zelda pulled back and eyed him, biting her lower lip. He glanced to the door; it wasn't locked, but it was still too early for anyone to be bringing the queen breakfast or anything silly like that. With a nod, Link turned his attentions back to the queen, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

-

Link awoke first. He looked up with sharp eyes at the sound of a closing door. On the little table in Zelda's room was a tray of steaming breakfast. There was only enough for one. Link pulled reluctantly away from Zelda's sleeping form. She mumbled and pouted, taking gentle hold of Link's arm and pulling him close again, turning over onto her back and pulling him down atop of her.

"Where're you going?" she breathed through her lips in a sleepy manner.

Link kissed her mouth lightly. "I should go back to my own rooms, before a scandal breaks out."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "Scandal?"

She turned her head and saw the tray of food, looking back towards Link. "Well, it's too late anyway. If you slink away now, they'll think you're little more than a…" she couldn't bring herself to say the awful term that described young men paid for sex.

Link paused and nodded his head. "You are right… best we should just continue on, as if it's natural?"

Zelda nodded as Link laid back down next to her, pulling the bedcovers up higher over his chest. "Just act as if it's completely normal. You can buffer through any gossip that way." She nodded again, as if to reassure both of them. Link reached down slowly and took her hand, tangling their fingers together. Zelda looked towards him. "Have I told you how much I missed you?" Tears were in her eyes.

Link looked back. "Yes, my queen. You have." Zelda smiled, wiping the tears from her face. Link turned towards her and touched her hair, pulling her close and kissing her again. He was clumsy but gentle. Link held Zelda's hips in his hands as he kissed her. She could feel him solid on her lower stomach, her own fingers wrapping loosely in his hair. They spent most of the morning like this, tangled in each other's limbs, talking softly about nothing at all, but mostly choosing not to, looking at each other or with their eyes closed, dozing. A plate was eventually brought up for Link as well, and they brought the food to the bed rather than get up in the cold and sit at the wooden little table. They ate slowly, relaxing. It was a lazy day, as it usually was after their midnight celebrations. When Zelda finished, she set her empty plate down and looked over to Link with a little smile. "Any plans today?"

Link looked at her with some surprise. "Plans? I didn't really have anything in mind… maybe we could go for a walk or something later."

Zelda smiled to herself. "I have a better idea."

They rolled over in the bed, his lips on her neck, gently biting at her collar bone over and over again. Zelda let out a little squeak of pleasure, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, tangling their legs together.

-

"I wrote letters."

Zelda had finally managed to wriggle out of Link's grasp long enough to make her way to her writing dresser, and she now put the thick ream of paper in Link's hand. He stared at the volume of pages, letters that extended beyond a page tied together, before tied into the final bundle, little tails of ribbon hanging free, most frayed. He stretched out under the sheets, undoing the ribbons and looking over the tiny, neat writing. Zelda looked away, embarrassed. To suddenly have everything she felt exposed to this man, despite that he cared so much for her, made her feel strange and vulnerable. She didn't want to watch him as he read those personal letters. Link skimmed through them reluctantly. Zelda's tiny handwriting, though neat, was difficult to read. When he finished skimming through what he could, he looked at Zelda, who was blushing brightly and chewing on her nails.

"S… so," he murmured softly.

She turned to him, smiling. "Ah… yes. So now you know… everything that's been happening with me."

Link nodded and rolled onto his side, reaching for Zelda and pulling her against his chest. "You seemed pretty lonely."

Zelda nodded. "I… no one understood. You're the only one…"

Link shushed her softly, kissing her mouth and tears. "Don't cry anymore.

I'm home."


End file.
